Parents vs the Delinquent
by Kurious Killer
Summary: Paranoid Parents, a confused Goth and three great guys? Who will win? Yes another Parental Control TDI story but please just read the story before you flame me? Disclaimer: I dont own Parental Control or TDI/TDA/TDWT
1. The problem

**Welcome to yet another Parental Control TDI version story. But if you stay with me I promise you, it will come to surprise. But if any of you feel like I'm copying anyone else's work please tell me and I will correct it as soon as possible. Now let the fun begin.**

"Hi. My name is Jacqueline and I'm a free form artist. I draw, paint and sculpt whatever inspires me," said a somewhat shot pale woman in her mid-thirties with black hair reaching to her elbows. Clay and paint smudges were visible on her apron, which hid a grey short-sleeved shirt and reached to her knees exposing the faded blue jeans she was wearing and very old brown pair of flip-flops. You could just see the end of a paintbrush in the pocket of her apron.

"Hi. My name is Robert and I'm a professional editor for a small publishing company," said a taller but much older man in his mid-forties with short dark brown hair that was receding into his skull and held shots of grey. His dark blue long-sleeved shirt seemed out of place on this warm summer day along with his black dress pants and sturdy black shoes. A pencil lodged behind his ear.

"Our daughter Gwen is art personified! She is smart, artistic and a free spirit free to do anything her heart desires if it wasn't for one BIG problem," cried the mother sitting up taller in the couch and leaning into the camera.

"Her loser of a boyfriend DUNCAN!" ended her enraged husband whose eyes had widened with rage and his nostrils flared. The pencil behind his ear was in danger is tipping out into the couch.

Meet Gwen.

We see a pale short girl no older than 18 with hair as black as her mother's but with not quite blue, more teal streaks streaming through her hair. She is wearing a black outfit _(A/N: I don't feel like inventing a new outfit for her so just imagine her in her usual outfit)_ seated at a pier near the docks deep in thought with a sketch pad in her lap and a pencil laying almost forgotten in her right hand.

She's dating Duncan.

An older boy about 21 years old comes from behind her and picks her up bridal style with ease. He wore a T-shirt with a white skull and baggy blue shorts with red converse, a dog collar glued to his neck and a green Mohawk standing proudly on top of his head. Piercings stood out on his face in several places. At first sight, he was every parent's worst nightmare

They've been together for one year and she thinks they match each other perfectly.

Gwen begins to lean in to Duncan's lips and they share a short romantic kiss before Duncan decides to pick up the heat and demands entrance in her mouth. The cameras hold for just one second more to see the more passionate kiss and turns back to Jacqueline and Robert.

But as you saw, her parents can't stand her boyfriend so they're setting her up on two blind dates and at the end of this episode she will after to choose between her boyfriend or one of the new guys her parents hand picked for her. And if you think this will be difficult for poor Gwen jus imagine how her boyfriend Duncan will handle seeing his girlfriend going out with not one but two other guys as he sits with her parents and they watch the dates together. This unfortunate couple is bout to get a blast of Parental Control!

The cameras choose to stay with Gwen at the pier and they close up on her. "Hi, my name is Gwen and my boyfriend, Duncan, completes me in every way and he's like my best friend." Her eyes look out to the ocean and we see the glossy love-struck look in her eyes as she thinks of her beloved boyfriend.

"First of all, Duncan as NO respect to Gwen at all," exclaimed Jacqueline, "He is constantly sliding his hands up her leg of up her shirt!"

"If he tries to touch her improperly again I'll make to shove my hands down his throat!" roared Robert.

Duncan and Gwen are sitting alone in the park. Gwen is reading silently leaning on her boyfriend's well-muscled chest reading a novel for her English class. Duncan's left arm is wrapped around her waist while the other rests at her knee. His always-curious hands are slowly creeping up her leg and shirt and Gwen too far into the lust doesn't notice until Duncan's hands are in the danger zone and slaps them away. "Duncan! I was trying to read!" she said trying to sound stern but weak from the previous ordeal. Duncan shrugged and said "So? You liked it, admit it," he said smirking. Gwen only smiled weakly in return and returned to her book.

"Second, he makes Gwen pay for everything even when he has the money for it," shouted Robert.

"You have a job, you lazy waste of space! How about treating your girlfriend every once I awhile and stop being the reason our daughter is always broke," agreed Jacqueline

Gwen and Duncan are a café, the bill came, and Duncan hasn't even reached for it just stares at Gwen. Gwen sighing says, "I guess it's on me. Again," she mutters softly. Duncan who heard her doesn't say anything and smirks at his easily defeated girlfriend.

"And the MOST annoying thing Duncan does is that he is ALWAYS flirting with other girls! Even in front of Gwen," shouted Jacqueline.

"I swear if Duncan even thinks about cheating on Gwen I will personally make sure that he is dead the next day," raged Robert.

Gwen and Duncan are about to leave the café when the waitress giggles catching their attention and Duncan smirks back saying, "Stop by my place anytime gorgeous." The waitress blushes a deep red before nodding and running of to the back room letting out a very loud squeal that was heard by the entire café. Chuckling Duncan left the café with a very pissed Gwen in tow.

"Why did you just tell that slut that?" demanded the angry Goth.

"Chill Babe, I just having a little fun, after all I didn't even give the address to my apartment so what was the big deal of just messing with her?" Duncan said with a smirk and raised eyebrow pleased by his jealous girlfriend's reaction.

"So you weren't interested in her in all?" asked a slightly worried Gwen.

"Course not! She was too giggly and probably a clinger. You know that's not my type. A certain hot Goth on the other hand is," Duncan said capturing Gwen in his arms.

Gwen giggled non-stop and permitted her boyfriend to kiss her.

"Duncan we're through with you and Gwen will be too once she meets men who will treat her right like a real man would," said Jacqueline with a slight evil smile on her face.

"You got that right Honey! I can't wait until I can kick your ass out the door," said Robert with a smirk not half as confident as Duncan's would be.

**First chapter finished. I sure hope I didn't overdue the details for this story. If I did, can someone tell me so I'll know to turn it down. The reason I like so many details is that since this is an actual show I want everyone to be able to imagine the scenes, imagine the love, the tension, the anger that a camera can capture. I want to capture those scenes in words but I also don't want to overdue it so please review me if you have a problem with anything. Thank you. **


	2. The new guys

**Disclaimer: I don't own Parental Control or the TD series. Unfortunately. **

**I had a life but school ate it. **

Welcome back to Parental Control! You're just in time to watch Gwen's parents pick guys they think are "real men." Now let the games begin.

"Are you ready Honey?" Jacqueline asked her husband.

"To get rid of that idiot that Gwen has the misfortune to call her boyfriend? HELL YEA," her husband said very enthusiastically.

"Bring them in," Jacqueline said.

The cameras turn to see, Trent, Cody, Geoff, Justin, Alejandro and last but certainly least, Chris ( A/N just for you Bakayaro Girl cuz I found the idea so damn funny).

Trent turned to bother of Jacqueline and Robert, offered his hand to each one in turn, and "Hello, pleased to meet you sir, mam," before sitting down with his legs closed and firmly on the ground. Robert gives a very approving nod.

Cody walks in after him and gives a nervous wave hello to Jacqueline and Robert before tripping over the chair he was supposed to sit in, "Opps, my bad. Sorry," he nervously laughed and sat down in the chair hastily before darting his eyes back and forth between the two adults in front of him. Both parents raised their eyebrows and shook their heads slightly. (If this had been an anime, they would have sweat dropped)

Geoff came bounding in the door on his skateboard, causing it to slam into the wall. He tried to impress the parents by doing a flip but as he came down to finish it his board broke and he said "Aw dude, my board. He shrugs it off before walking over to the stunned pair of adults, enthusiastically shook their hands before plopping down on the seat with his legs spread open and his left arm resting on the top of the chair. The still stunned adults had small smiles on their faces before letting out a very small and almost inaudible laugh.

Justin walks through the door as if he was on a runaway, shirtless; he flashes a blinding smile in the general direction of Jacqueline. Justin sits sideways on the chair before dumping a bottle of water on himself and having the water evaporate off his body. Jacqueline couldn't remove her eyes for one second, not even when her husband said dryly, "Put a shirt on," glaring at Justin enviously for grabbing his wife's attention.

Alejandro came next, giving both parents a bright smile, shaking Jacqueline's hand. Before he let go of Jacqueline's hand he lightly brushed it with his lips and said, "Senorita you are as beautiful as a full bloom rose and I'm sure your daughter is just as beautiful and I'm honored to have the chance to prove myself to you." He quickly turned to Robert and shook his hand while saying, "Sir you must be a lady killer if you acquired such a wonderful woman. I hope I can reach up to your standards and have the chance to have the honor of meeting your amazing daughter." Alejandro turned to the chair and sat down similar to Trent; both parents had a dazed pleased and flattered look on their faces.

Chris enters the room talking rapidly on his Bluetooth, "Yea, yea I think it's going to be a smash hit and will make the rating shoot through the roof," Chris turned to the pair of confused parents.

"Um aren't you a little old to be trying out for a dating show aren't you?" Jacqueline asked politely.

"Dating show? Isn't this the meeting show for my new reality show and aren't you two the head producers?" Chris asked hurriedly.

"No," Robert bluntly said.

"Oh shit! Hatchet you gave me the wrong building," Chris yelled into his Bluetooth. Laughter could be heard from the other side. Chris let out an angered breath before turning to the parents, "Maybe this won't be such a waste of time. Tell me is your daughter hot or manipulative?" Robert called for security here and as the security guards came to escort Chris out he yelled "Because I'm about to launch a brand new reality show series called Total Drama—" he was thrown out the door before he could finish the name.

"Total Drama, What a stupid name for television series" Robert said in disgust.

"Who would ever watch a TV series like that," Jacqueline agreed.

On to the fun interviews!

"What do you do for a living?"

"I am a struggling musician and have a part time job as a waiter and go to school part time studying music theory," Trent answered. Jacqueline's smile brightened at the thought of another artist in the family and Robert gave a very approving nod when he heard that Trent was going to school.

"Oh I work at an um pet shop part time and try and to perfect my lady's man's skills 'cause you know the lady's love the animals," Cody said wiggling his eyebrows up and down successfully earning a glare from Robert as he said "Gwen is allergic to animals." "Oh…" Cody finished staring at the floor. Jacqueline almost felt sorry for the little guy.

"I'm a full time party animal! Parties are my life!" Geoff exclaimed proudly not noticing the adults disapproving looks.

"I am a hand, neck, and face model full time and am trying to get into foot modeling as well. My agent says I have such hunky ankles," Justin said flashing them another blinding smile. Jacqueline had a goofy smile on her face as she said, "Your agent is right about your ankles." "Thank you," Justin said as he flashed a smile just for her. "Moving on," Robert said giving a pointed glare at both his wife and the model.

"I am a full time student at Berkeley studying to be a lawyer and I minor in acting but I mostly just teach after school drama classes for kids in my area," Alejandro said giving the adults a sincere smile. Robert's eyes brightened at the sound of a lawyer in the family while Jacqueline's filled with doubt but that doubt was washed away when the thought of the sweet act of teaching children art through your body (**I forgot who told me that)**. Both parents were easily under the Latino's spell.

"Our daughter's boyfriend is always making her pay for everything! How much are you willing to pay on the first date?"

"I think something simple and classic is always the way to go, a movie and dinner or a picnic by the park under a shady tree to get to know each other. Slow and steady does the trick in my experiences," Trent answered, easily evading a certain number of money since he was dirt poor and didn't want the adults in front of him to count him out because of his lack of income. Jacqueline said, "Well Gwen does love things simple and sweet," reassuring Trent's anxious heart.

"Um what is a good price to pay that you guys think is good?" Cody asked, desperate to score any good points with the intimidating couple in front of him. Unfortunately, the couple sighed while bowing their heads, leaving the room in an uncomfortable room of silence. You could easily hear the cameramen coughing in the background.

"I guess however much I have on me at that moment, like whatever is in my wallet. Though that never is much anyway, at most probably 25 bucks? That's plenty for a Big Mac at McDonald's," said Geoff laughing a little, still ignoring the disapproving looks given to him from the adults in front of him.

"I don't pay for dates, my agent does because I never carry wallets, they are so unfashionable if seen on my jeans and man purses are all the rage right now but the ones I carry are to small for a wallet so my agent just comes and pays for the date. His credit cards have no limits so he pays for anything I need," Justin finished proudly stating how much his agent doted on him. The adults turned to each other and they both said at the same time, "You are straight right?"

" Nothing is ever to good for any girl, girls deserve to be treated like _princesas_(princesses) and we the men must cater to their every whim. Men must take their place as the provider so they can give the woman they love, everything she desires,"said the Latino said giving the adults another brilliant smile that wiped any form of doubts from their mind.

"Our daughter's boyfriend is the biggest flirt always using stupid pick up lines. What do you say to get a girl to notice you?"

"I suck at pick up lines so I am really old fashioned and just introduce myself and start talking to the girl, but that is only if I have the courage in the first place to go up and talk to her. If I had a dime for every time I tried to talk to a girl, I'd be dirt poor."" Trent said nervously. He was silently hoping that his shyness and lack of confidence would not hurt his chances with the adults. Robert nodded his gently in remembrance of his college days where he would strike out or just not try because of how scared he was of rejection. Jacqueline was giggling softly in remembrance of how shy her husband was when asking her out and that it was she who made the first move. Jacqueline shining eyes were somewhat of an encouragement to the nervous musician whose hopes had almost plummeted when he heard Jacqueline laughing at him.

Cody's eyes brightened at the question and eagerly answered, "I've lost my teddy bear! Can I sleep with you instead? Do you have a map? I just keep on getting lost in your eyes. Your legs must be tired because you've been running through my mind all night." Cody was at the edge of his seat, jumping up and down, excited that he had finally been asked a question he knew he would get right. But the adults had one word running through their mind—lame.

"I got some good ones that sometimes work. I'm new in town. Could you give me directions to your apartment? Oh wait this is a good one, My shirt would look _great_ on your bedroom floor." Said Geoff laughing his head off. Robert was thinking that that Geoff would look _great_ dead on the floor for thinking bout touching his daughter. Jacqueline was contemplating taking back what she said about Cody's pick up lines.

"Hello, I'm a thief, and I'm here to steal your heart. Or this one worked last time, Well, here I am. What were your other two wishes? Then I just flash them a smile and show off my body and they melt into my hands. I could say anything and they would fall at my fee," Justin said confidently. Robert could sense the fire radiating off Jacqueline as she was burning with rage. He was thinking about how Justin would fall at Jacqueline's feet begging for mercy.

"Most women are offended by pick up line because pick up lines are insulting to their intelligence. I would never try to ask a girl out with such stupid methods. Women deserve more respect than that," Alejandro said raising his head slightly as if to show the couple that he was above pick up lines and anyone who used them, therefore above Duncan. Robert was nodding his head in agreement while Jacqueline who was smiling in agreement but faltered slightly when she thought she saw Alejandro's smile turn into a knowing smirk but her doubts were washed away as he gave her a heartfelt smile.

"Why should we pick you to date our daughter?"

"Because I would do my best to make her happy and encourage her to do anything she wanted," Trent said confidently.

"Because I would be a better boyfriend than her current one," Cody said happily still excited from the last question that made him 100% sure tat he was going on the date.

"Cause I would make sure she is having fun 24/7! Every girl wants to party right?" Geoff said smiling at his knowledge of girls.

"Just look at me," Justin said taking off his shirt and pointing to his abs.

"Because I would treat her like the true treasure she is to you and the princess she will be to me. I will make sure she is happy all the time without her sorry excuse of a boyfriend polluting her life and no matter what I have to do to ensure that happiness without him," Alejandro said giving the adults one last winning smile.

As the men leave the room Robert and Jacqueline are alone looking at a laptop screen and flipping through the guys they saw.

"So who do you choose honey?" Robert asked

"This one," Jacqueline said. Robert looked over and looked at his wife with an annoyed expression that plainly said, really? Jacqueline laughed at her husband and said "this is the guy for Gwen right here," Jacqueline told her husband. Robert nodded his approval as he looked through the pictures and finally settled on one guy and pointed him out.

"I think Gwen will like him as welll," Robert said in confidence.

"Either way Duncan is out of our house and out of Gwen's life," Jacqueline said with pride as the couple nodded to each other and sealed their pact with a kiss.

Well let's see who Robert and Jacqueline will pick for their precious daughter when we return from the always hated commercials! Come back in five minutes and grab yourself a snack because when we come back the real fun begins!

**In my opinion this was a little rushed and crammed together. Does anyone agree? I wanted to update something at least. I'm sorry that school is limiting my time to update and appreciate all of you taking your time to read my story. **


	3. Guy 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Parental Control or the TD series. Unfortunately. **

**I had a life but school ate it. **

Did you get a snack? If you didn't too late because the really fun is now about to begin as we introduce the unfortunate couple to the new guys that want to steal Gwen from Duncan. How will he take it? How will Gwen handle it? And who did her parents choose anyways?

The cameras are focused on Gwen's living room with Gwen in the middle of a dark brown couch, to the left was her mother and on the far left was her father in a big brown comfortable chair. To the right of Gwen was Duncan and saying he was pissed with this show was an understatement. If it weren't for the _small_ fact that he was still on probation, he would have beaten everyone in the room up, including myself, if I wasn't miles away. Moving on, the exact opposite from Duncan's displeased attitude, Gwen's parents were ecstatic about the new guys.

"Oh Gwen you are going to love the guys we picked for you! I promise you that we picked real gentlemen," Jacqueline said clapping her hands enthusiastically.

"Not like that delinquent, dirtying up our good couch with his germs," Robert glared in Duncan's direction.

Gwen looked uncomfortable being in the middle and the tension grew as Duncan tauntingly said, "So you picked two gay guys for her to go on a date with?" Duncan's smirk would prove to be intangible as Robert started up from his chair and was about to give Duncan a piece of mind and maybe a piece of his fist when the doorbell rang.

"That's my guy," Jacqueline said quickly and went to open the door. "Well it's great to see you again Trent!"

"And it's a pleasure to see you again M'am," Trent said shaking Jacqueline's hand and stepping through the house.

We see a flashback from Trent's interview saying how he would be the perfect guy for Gwen and Jacqueline saying, "I thought it would be obvious why I picked Trent. He is so much like Robert that I know he and Gwen will just connect like her father and I did!"

Trent enters the room with his signature look and a guitar case behind his back. His warm smile only grew as he saw Gwen sitting ton the couch with her head in her hands and shaking her head as her boyfriend and father continued arguing. Trent just stood there waiting for the shouting to stop before he could introduce himself.

"Hey old man, ever thought of this-maybe your "innocent" daughter is happy with me and doesn't need some douche ruining her life," Duncan said with a scowl.

"Ha! She already has a douche ruining her life! You! You are a worthless piece of shi—"

"Honey, Trent is here," Jacqueline said in a very forced sweet voice that plainly said, shut up before you scare the guy I picked away. "Gwen this is Trent."

Trent gave Gwen a very warm smile and a nod of his head before saying a warm hello in Duncan's direction. The punk was trying, without much success, to limit his laughter that threatened to burst out as he saw Trent.

The cameras shoot to a private room with Duncan rolling on the bed laughing while choking out in every few laughs, "That is my competition! That preppy gay guitar boy is trying to steal my girl! Hahaha oh that's rich Jacqueline!"

Back to the living room, Trent said, "Are you ready to go Gwen?" Gwen nodded and followed the musician before being roughly pulled back by the wrist into Duncan's lap. Duncan's lips quickly claimed the Goth's surprised ones and as Gwen's eyes closed enjoying the kiss, Duncan's cold teal eyes bore into Trent, daring him to try and take his girl. The punk released his Goth girlfriend and let her follow the stunned musician the door in a daze.

"When I saw Trent I thought he had great style and an amazing smile," Gwen said in a private room with a dazed look in her eyes, as if remembering Duncan's kiss rather than the guy she was supposed to be complimenting at the moment.

"So where are you taking me?" Gwen asked as she approached Trent's car and was taken by surprise as he opened the door for her. A sweet gesture that left her blushing but only slightly.

****"The dude's such a damn pansy! Opening the door? Gay much?" Duncan said laughing.

"Maybe if you went out of your way to help Gwen like that like a real gentleman would, instead of being such a huge douche bag, we wouldn't be here at the moment," Jacqueline said with anger evident in her voice.

"Please, I go out of my way to _help_ her out in plenty of ways. You should see how she repays me too, and then maybe you would stop calling her so innocent," Duncan said smirking and laughing at the end of his sentence.

Robert was fuming with anger as he said, "Shut up and watch a real man!" Robert glared at Duncan when he tried to interrupt with another sarcastic comment. ****

Gwen and Trent are walking into a recording a studio as the trio are turning their attention back to the screen. "Well as you see from the guitar on my back, I am a musician, a struggling musician but still a musician." Gwen smiled, giving Trent the boost of confidence, he need to say, "So to show how seriously I take my music, I brought you here to local recording studio to help me write and record a song."

"Wow, that's amazing!" Gwen's eyes were widening with each passing second. The duo entered the building and the cameras fast-forward to them sitting on the floor of a recording booth. Trent has his guitar out and a notepad in front of him with Gwen by his side, peering over hs shoulder to look at the notepad. This small gesture brought the pair closer and if Trent just moved his head slightly to back and turned to face Gwen, the two would find themselves very close to each other. Close enough to kiss.

****Needless to say, Duncan did not like how close the two were. "What the hell is he doing so damn close to her?" If steam could have come out of his ears, the fire department would have come by in a second for fear of a fire.

Robert and Jacqueline were equally enjoyed by Duncan's obvious display of jealous and the two couldn't help but snicker. ****

(A/N: I'm not good at making up songs or poems so I am borrowing a song from The Script, this song is so cheesy but I love it, The Man Who Can't be Moved by The Script. I give full credit to them)

Trent began strumming his guitar, humming softly at first until he heard Gwen humming along with him and he finally started singing his (The Script's song) song. His voice changed from the shy embarrassed boy Gwen first met and as she listened to the lyrics and how his voice boomed with happiness, confidence, and pride, she found her heart melting into his unknowing hands.

_Going Back to the corner where I first saw you  
Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move  
Got some words on cardboard, got your picture in my hand  
Saying, "If you see this girl can you tell her where I am?"__[Chorus 2x]_

Some try to hand me money, they don't understand  
I'm not broke I'm just a broken hearted man  
I know it makes no sense but what else can I do  
How can I move on when I'm still in love with you

'cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me  
And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be  
Thinkin maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet  
And you'll see me waiting for you on our corner of the street  
So I'm not moving, I'm not moving

Policeman says, "Son you can't stay here"  
I said, "There's someone I'm waiting for if it's a day, a month, a year"  
Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows  
If she changes her mind this is the first place she will go

'cause If one day you wake up and find that you're missing me  
And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be  
Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet  
And you'll see me waiting for you on our corner of the street  
So I'm not moving, I'm not moving,  
I'm not moving, I'm not moving

People talk about the guy that's waiting on a girl  
There are no holes in his shoes but a big hole in his world

Maybe I'll get famous as the man who can't be moved  
Maybe you wont mean to but you'll see me on the news  
And you'll come running to the corner  
'cause you'll know it's just for you  
I'm the man who can't be moved

Going back to the corner where I first saw you  
Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move

"Wow that was amazing Trent," Gwen said blushing slightly, finally realizing how close the two were.

"Thanks Gwen. I wrote it especially for you," Trent leaned into the Goth slightly but Gwen, very flustered from this small significant movement jumped back hitting into the back wall of the studio.

"Ow. Sorry but um the um microphone cord um shocked me and—" Gwen's lame excuse was cut short from a very understanding Trent who suggested they get something to eat. Gwen quickly agreed, jumping up _too_ fast and getting her foot tangled in the microphone cord and falling flat on her face.

Trent's small smile didn't go unnoticed by anyone as he helped a very embarrassed Gwen up to her feet and kept holding her hand until they left the building and got into his car, when he was forced to let go of her soft pale hand.

****"WHAT THE HELL!" Duncan had exploded with anger as he saw his girl almost falling for another guy.

Robert couldn't hold his joy any longer as he taunted, "Oh is the big bad Duncan afraid of losing the best thing that ever happened to him? Surprised that finding a guy ten times better than you is not that hard?"

Duncan turned his enraged eyes toward the gleeful father and spat, "No I'm surprised that you introduced your daughter to a gay stalker that will probably never eave her alone anymore after this. I never lose old man and you can bet that Gwen will pick the best—which is me!"

Jacqueline shushed the both of them as she said, "Shush, they just got to a small café!"

"Oh whoopee freaking do," Duncan began only to be cut by both parents.****

"So, order anything you want. My treat," said Trent calling over the waiter.

"Are you sure?" Gwen asked, pleased by someone treating her instead of the other way around.

"Yea," Trent said handing her the menu.

Gwen blushed and said, "Thanks."

**** "Why don't you ever treat your girlfriend! You have a job you lazy piece of meat," Jacquline took the opportunity to say.

"None of you damn business, you old hag! Now shut up so I can watch," Duncan said harshly, offending both parents successfully. ****

The Goth ordered a Caesar salad with ice tea and the sweet musician ordered a simple turkey sandwich with a Coke, a simple lunch for a not so simple date.

Small talk commenced about the weather, a little politics, favorite artist in both art and music, until the conversation turned into the direction of Gwen's relationship.

"So, why don't your parents like your boyfriend?" Trent asked casually taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"Gwen silently choked on her ice tea before choking out, "Oh they just think he is a little rude, a bad influence on me, and too stubborn for their liking."

"And do you agree with them?" Trent's casual voice stayed steady even though his inside were burning with jealousy as he remembered the kiss Duncan shared with Gwen before this very date.

"Well Duncan is a little rough around the edges but once you get to know him, he is a great guy. He is rude, stubborn, and a bit of a bad boy but that is what attracted me to him. The two of us have so much in common it would be almost stupid not to be together," Gwen explained. Her thoughts were also on the kiss that Duncan gave her before she left.

"Well, now that we are done I guess I'd better get you home to your parents and the boyfriend," Trent said getting up and placing money on the table for the meal and tip.

"Ok," Gwen got up as well. The two got home soon, too soon for the parents and Trent, but not soon enough for the pissed off Duncan. As Gwen was walking up to the house, Trent pulled the Goth into a small hug and let her go to the boyfriend she loved so much.

Gwen stumbled into the house, glad that the cameras had not caught that small sweet gesture.

* * *

We see Gwen in the same isolated room as before as she hugs a pillow to her chest and says with a smile planted on her face, "That date was so great and that song was amazing that I can't get it out of my head."

Gwen sits down to a couch of happy parents and angry boyfriend. Gwen sat down to a tense atmosphere. Gwen could tell that while her parents were happy with her, that meant Duncan was furious with her.

Duncan turned to her and said, "Rule 1. No guy is allowed ten feet from you. Rule 2. No TOUCHING! Rule 3. Break these rules and I break the both guys' faces!"

Her parents had other plans.

"Gwen sweetie that there are better men out there for you and you are a free person that has to abide by no one but us when you are under our roof so feel free to break that delinquent's rules," her mother said sickly sweet.

Duncan ground his teeth in fury and was about to rebuttal when a knock was heard at the door.

Robert jumped for joy as he went to answer the door saying happily that the guy he picked for Gwen was here and for Duncan to pack his bags.

Duncan scoffed and mouthed to a very anxious Gwen, "My rules."

**Sooo? Happy? Sad? Mad? I'm sorry if the chapter seems a little rushed but I wanted to update something at least. Comments or concerns? Review if you want. **


	4. Guy 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Parental Control or the TD series. Unfortunately. **

**I had a life but school ate it. **

Inside a delinquent's mind: Why the fuck did I let her do this? I wanted to punch that gay guitar boy for even trying to make a move on my girl. This next guy had better keep his hands off of her. If not I, heard bloodstains are one of the toughest stains to get rid. And if Gwen doesn't pick me in the end, you better believe I'm gonna get my revenge.

If only poor Gwen knew what was coming in the next date. Here let me show you.

"Well it's a pleasure to see you again Alejandro," Robert said letting the Latino hunk into his home.

"Sir, it's a pleasure to be in you home having this opportunity and its an honor that you picked me to be able to date your amazing and precious daughter," Alejandro said flashing that white smile.

Alejandro followed Robert into the room where he shook Jacqueline's hand and gave Gwen his brightest smile yet. He took her hand and kissed it in the center saying, "It is a pleasure to be your date for today Gwen. You are as beautiful as your parents said and I am honored to be able to show all I can offer you."

If you at home cannot see the big fat red blush on the pale Goth's face then you are more blind than Stevie Wonder and really should have someone drive you to an optometrist because I don't trust you driving yourself.

Inside a manipulator's mind: Well, this is a nice house and I have seen hotter girls but she will suit my purposes just fine, once my plan is done, she will be begging to be with me and after seeing me on TV with another girl, my ex-girlfriend will come running back.

I've said it once and I will say it again, poor poor Gwen.

Duncan was seething as he saw his rules broken in less than a minute. His fists were already forming and they would have met their target if Alejandro had not seen Duncan's lethal movements and whisked Gwen out the door within seconds. Duncan was left trying to punch air.

Alejandro snickered in his mind and led Gwen down the steps of her house away to their date.

We did not even have time to ask Gwen what she thought of Alejandro. That was how fast he got her out of the house, and how fast he was able to save his face from Duncan's hard fist.

Duncan refused to talk about his first impression of Alejandro and flipped the cameras when thy tried to get him to talk and only got "Fuck off you pansies! Gwen better be ready to wait for me cause when I kill that sneaky two faced bastard I'm gonna be serving time." Duncan used a more colorful vocabulary but I was forced to edit it out.

**** "You do realize you just let your daughter go with a Mexican player who is gonna use and abuse her right!" Duncan yelled at the pair of adults sitting far away from him as physically possible.

"He is Latino, you brainless buffoon! He comes from El Sal—" Jacqueline began but was interrupted when Robert said, "You are one to talk! Just look at you!"

Duncan finally exploded. "I am one to talk because I KNOW because of how I am! You know what I saw in prison the most! MOLESTERS! And you wanna know how _they _looked and got away with _raping_ girls almost _every damn day_! It's cause they acted like good guys and looked just like your fabulous Hispanic Romeo over there! I bet he does a girl every day and is doing this damn show just to get his pretty face on TV or make a girl like him more! He doesn't want to date Gwen, he only wants to use her! I may look like a delinquent and I am a criminal but I only screw a girl over if she _deserves_ it! Gwen hasn't done anything but if she does anything on this date you won't have to worry about me being her anymore!"

Duncan let out every bit of anger that had mounted inside him for so long and it left Gwen's parents shocked, guilty, and apprehensive about whom they let their precious angel go out on a date with. They did not want to believe the delinquent and turned their attention to the TV but Duncan's words kept bouncing around in their heads.

There was silence in that tense brooding room for the rest of the date****

"So, what are we going to do?" Gwen asked. While they walking down a bust street, the Goth found staring down the street at other people much more interesting than staring at the hot Hispanic next to her.

Alejandro was almost laughing at how easy it was to win this girl over. He said in his smooth venomous velvety voice, "I am going to show you how we have fun in El Salvador." (A/N: I do not know if Alejandro is from El Salvador so if anyone wants to correct feel free).

The cameras run ahead to catch Alejandro taking Gwen's hand and leading her to dance studio.

We see the dance studio and the cameras take in the wooden floors, the huge mirror mall, and the fire red walls. Gwen turned around to see Alejandro was right behind her and she got _such_ a great view of his muscled chest that stood out in his tight white shirt, every coherent thought was wiped from her lust-filled brain.

Alejandro was almost getting bored with how easy it was, _almost_. He found most of the fun how far he could go and anger her little punk boyfriend all at the same time so he started part 2 of his plan.

"We, Hispanics can never dance in just plain street clothes, so I took the liberty of getting a dress just for you, I do hope I got the right size," Alejandro showed Gwen the dressing room and let her change in peace, as he himself got dressed, as he, himself got dressed.

Now every narrow minded and faint-hearted girls may want to look away as the cameras capture Alejandro's exist out the dressing rooms. The tight red shirt, the first three buttons open to show off his built chest, his hair in a small ponytail as he acts gay by pulling the rubber band off and shaking his head to display his somewhat long hair.

Inside a delinquent's mind: GAY

Inside parents' mind: …

The silence says it all. To any girl who really fainted, I feel very sorry for you.

Now, fortunately Gwen did not see this –cough gay cough- entrance to the dance floor. She was busy being self-conscious about herself. She did not want to exit her dressing room, dressed in what she called-slut outfit. And this time, she was gonna fight kicking and screaming to get her way. Not her style but desperate time, call for desperate measures.

Alejandro waited five full minutes after his exit to ask Gwen if she was ok. This is how our favorite Goth answered.

"No," plain and simple and to the point.

"Well why ever not?" Alejandro was beginning to lose his patience because if this girl did not get out soon then he would not have enough time to execute his plan correctly.

"Because I look horrible. I am not coming out dressed like this." Gwen said looking down at the pink, yes _pink_, dress the Hispanic hunk had gotten for her. The neckline was ridiculously low, showing much more cleavage than she was comfortable with, the dress stopped just below her butt. She was extremely sure if she even walked one step she would be flashing the entire world. The dress hung on her pale shoulders by two flimsy spaghetti straps that kept sliding down her shoulders. The dress was extremely uncomfortable as well, it clung to her body like a vice and she could barley breather let alone dance in it. Gwen made a decision and her date could go screw himself if he wanted her to change.

Gwen changed from the provocative insulting pink dress; she could still not get over the fact that the dress was pink, and into her street clothes. She looked her reflection. She saw a pale Goth wearing a nice fitting _Nightmare before Christmas_ shirt that was black and had Jack Skellington's head on the front. Blue skinny jeans that showed off her legs well and on her small feet were black converse. Gwen nodded to her refection and stepped out the dressing room, cool and confident.

Alejandro was outraged, but he would never show his true feelings of course.

"Why Gwen, you're not wearing the dress I got you? I thought it would look so stunning on you," Alejandro said lying through his teeth.

"I am sorry Alejandro but your dress did not meet my standards. I just could not wear that dress," Gwen smiled, trying to be as polite as possible.

Inside everyone's mind: It was pink wasn't it.

Alejandro flashed his fake smile and said, "As long as you're comfortable with what you're wearing because we will be moving around a lot. I will be teaching how to salsa."

Gwen nodded and followed the evil mastermind as he put on the music and began to teach her the steps, making sure he was with six inches of her at all time. Alejandro's hands that were supposed to be resting on her lower back were currently dropping to the danger zone but whenever they did, Gwen would twirl and that would force him to start all over again.

By the end of the dance Gwen had gotten the hang of it ad trusted herself in Alejandro's hands enough to do it all the way through. They danced, twirled, and showed off their moves for the audience. Their big finale was one to remember. Alejandro had finished the _real_ finale when he caught Gwen from her last twirl and tipped her so he was above her and holding her by the small of her back.

It would be a lie to tell you that Alejandro initiated was about to happen. Our poor confused Gwen was caught in the heat of moment, how handsome Alejandro looked while they were dancing, and how gently and confidently he held her in his muscular arms that she acted without thinking.

And acting without thinking is like shooting without aiming, and Gwen, she shot and hit Duncan's heart as she captured Alejandro's lips in a passionate fiery kiss matching their dance studio. Alejandro was jumping for joy as he felt Gwen kiss him because she was following his plan without the dress ad this kiss, broadcasted to the entire world was sure to make his ex-girlfriend jealous beyond reason.

Gwen surfaced with her passionate impulses slowly leaving as her brain was finally processing everything that had happened. She gasped at what she did and wrenched herself from Alejandro's grip as she started to run out the building. Alejandro did not run after her. And Duncan did not run to her.

After having his heart ripped from his chest, he showed no emotion and quietly left the living room to make a call in the backyard. Hw would not return to the living room when he heard the door slam open, he did not come when he heard Gwen screaming sorry, and you better believe he did not come when the camera men tried to make him. Duncan let no emotion through except for one single lone tear that I did not have the nerve to air.

Gwen was beyond herself with guilt and only a family group hug could get her up to her room long enough for her to choke out, "Duncan I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me!"

Trent and Alejandro entered the house at the same time, looked to the chaos, and sat on the couch nervously as Duncan entered the room and sat on the lone seat Robert had occupied before him. Duncan said nothing to the both of them and stared off into space clutching his phone like t was his savior.

**ANNNNNDDDDD? What do you think? Hate it? Love it? Do you want to kill me yet?**


	5. The End

**I said this story would have a twist. But the biggest one is yet to come. And you can feel free to kill me later. **

**I had a life but school ate it.**

This is a bit short but very powerful in my opinion. But I am just a lowly narrator so what do you care about what I think? On to the dramatic ending.

As we see a red teary eyed Gwen enter the room with two guilt filled parents, the boys have risen from the couch and have their eyes set on Gwen. Now though Gwen wanted to do this a different way, her parents convinced her to try this the normal conventional way.

Gwen looked up to the guys and said, "You fucking Hispanic bastard, get out of my damn house this fucking instant before I castrate you and feed your balls to a rabid dog!"

Alejandro was out the door before the Goth even finished her threatening sentence.

The cameras capture Alejandro leaving the house and he tells us, "I don't care that, that psycho bitch didn't pick me, I have a real gorgeous girl to go back to! Heather call me, you know you want this back." And Alejandro removes his shirt and points at his chest. His cell phones rings almost immediately and guess who it is.

Heather telling Alejandro to go fuck himself and if he really had to stoop as low as chasing after some Goth chick just to get her back than he had some real problems. She also said in a very loud voice that he was a gay bastard who should never use a girl like that. Ever.

Don't you just love karma?

Now back to the tension filled living room, Gwen had a very tough decision to make.

Gwen looked to both guys and all she saw was a hope in Trent's understanding eyes and blankness in her beloved punk's eyes. Suddenly a small ring could be heard and Duncan opened his phone to see a text. He read it quickly and let no emotion show through as he shoved the phone into his pocket.

Gwen took no notice of the interruption and started her speech, "The both of you are great guys and I can only have one of you." Gwen looked to Trent and said, "Trent you are a really sweet guy and an amazing musician but I just don't think we have enough in common to be a couple." Trent cast his sad eyes to the floor and waited.

Gwen turned to her boyfriend and choked out the rest of her speech, "Duncan I know I hurt you, and I am so sorry for that. I wasn't thinking and I was don't know what came over me. I love you Duncan and you know I do. Please forgive me."

Gwen turned to her parents and told them straight to their faces, "Mom, Dad I know you hate him but I love Duncan so much. I choose him. And I always will." Gwen set her eyes on Duncan face hoping for the forgiveness she craved.

Trent was about to leave the building when Duncan held him back. Duncan looked Trent dead in the eye and everyone thought Duncan was going to punch him.

He did.

Duncan punched Trent's arm softly and said, "I know you want her. Take care of her 'cause I'm not." Duncan turned to the door, opened it and yelled ,"Get in here."

We see a girl about Gwen's height come into the building. She has tan shin, mocha hair that fell to her shoulders, onyx eyes that looked straight through you, and six unmistakable freckles that stood out over her nose. Duncan wrapped his arms around her shoulder and said, "Gwen this is Courtney, my parole officer. She has asked me out about a million times since she became my parole officer and I turned her down every damn time because I loved you. Because I thought, we would always last. But I refuse to date a cheater." And with that Duncan kissed Courtney, effectively breaking Gwen's heart in two.

The punk and the prep walked out of the room and drove off in Courtney's midnight blue Mustang with Duncan flipping everyone off.

Gwen cried as the cameras left. Her crying did not stop when her parents tried to comfort her, it did not stop when the cameras were gone, it was only quieted by Trent holding her gently in his loving arms.

**Epilogue:**

We see a couple by the beach just watching the sunset. A guitar and sketch pad lying forgotten by their towels and backpacks. The boy's arms rested peacefully and innocently at the girl's waist, the girl's head rested calmly on his shoulder, and their breathing matched with every breath.

The boy kissed the top of his girlfriend's head, he turned to her and said, "Gwen it has been five amazing years with you since the day we met. You know I love you. No matter what you did to try and push me away, I was always here for you. I want to be with you by your side forever." The boy got up and bent on one knee taking out a small black box. "Gwen, will you please marry me."

Gwen was overcome with joy and happiness as she tackled her boyfriend to the ground and shouted a very happy, "Yes."

The Goth and the musician lived happily ever after in their small apartment at the age of twenty-three. And a bundle of joy was on the way in two years. Live was good and Gwen's heart was whole once more.

**So. Who wants to kill me? **


End file.
